


Teastaíonn Al Cap Uainn

by Black_OneLove



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Artist Steve Rogers, Capitain America is a father, Civil War Team Captain America, Dimension Z, Ian Rogers - Freeform, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Marvel Universe, Other, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Steve has a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_OneLove/pseuds/Black_OneLove
Summary: The world is in trouble, Thanos is near and he's coming for the gems. But our heroes don't have luck on their side as it seems.But there is something wrong ....... Does anyone have any idea ... where is Steve?- Where is our Cap? - Tony asks.Those present in the room share glances, then, Sam decides to answer - we don't know, we haven't seen Steve for a year ... -Steve is an important element for the Avengers..Not suitable for fans Pro-IronMan and IronMan-trolls, the reason? This story is focused only on Captain America, if you hate this character then do not read this work.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Scott Lang & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Janet Van Dyne, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Shuri, Steve Rogers & Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers & T'Challa, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 37





	Teastaíonn Al Cap Uainn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for my bad spelling and grammar. bad spelling and grammar.

Tony opens his eyes after reflecting on what Bruce had told him a few moments ago.

\- Repeat his name, please ... - 

\- Thanos, he is a monster Tony, he was the one who sent Loki to attack New York years ago ... 

\- Thank you very much for revealing that information Bruce - Loki says a few meters from them leaning against the wall and with his arms crossed.

\- It's not the best time to smooth things over brother ... - says Thor beside him.

\- That would explain why you had an army of great magnitude, little horns .........

Tony was having a great day, he had married Pepper and they had gone for a leisurely walk. Until a portal in the middle of the street was shown in front of them, a new transport measure, perhaps?

Moments ago...

\- Tony Stark, I am Doctor Stephen Strange and I need you to accompany me ... -

.  
.  
. 

Things were like this, when Thor, Loki and Bruce landed in Norway, immediately the people got off the ship, some were injured and had lost their home but the important thing is that they survived the attack of the neurotic older sister of their King and Prince.

\- Here? Really? - Loki asked looking at the landscape.

\- And why not ?, the humans told our legends here, I know that the people of Asgard will live in peace, it is what Father would have wanted ..... -

The two were silent until Loki spoke.

-... we still have a problem ...-

\- I know...... -

Immediately a glowing circle appears in front of them revealing Stephen.

\- I thought we had an agreement ... - he says looking at Loki.

\- Don't even think about opening another portal and making me fall for thirty minutes ... - he says resentfully.

\- Do you want to bet? -Stephen was ready to conjure his shields when Thor gets in his way.

\- We did not come to fight, Mr. Wizard, we came here seeking refuge, my people have just lost our home ... -

Stephen looks at the appearance of the Asgardians, it was true, they were in bad shape and needed help urgently. He decided to listen to Thor then.

\- May I know the reason? -

\- oh, it was our sister, Hela, a great story but we don't have time for that, a great danger is coming ........ Thanos is coming ... -

\- ......who? -

\- Really, second-rate wizard? Weren't you supposed to be the protector of this Kingdom and you know the threats of this reality? - Loki asks sarcastically.

Stephen had to have self-control not to answer Loki, they would just have a silly, pointless argument.

\- Tell me everything you know about this Thanos ... -

Thanos, a Titan who seeks the six infinity gems and with them eliminate half of the living beings on a universal scale, does that information sound easy to digest?

Thanos had intercepted the Asgardian ship. Thor defended with withering anger his people, the King was not going to allow his people to be decimated by a mad Titan.

Until Ebony Maw caught him with bits of metal. It was a tough fight, Thor was injured, he had fought like never before, he thought it would be the end because Loki was making a deal with Thanos in exchange for the Space Gem. The good thing was that everything had been a trick, the Hulk appeared and attacked Thanos while Loki freed Thor and with him was Valkyrie and Heimdall, the two fought against the Titan and his children.

Thor was able to free himself from his metal prison, he and Loki luckily managed to retrieve the cube and escape with the Hulk, Valkyrie and Heimdall.

With the Tesseract, they were able to teleport near Midgard, the Earth. And that was not all, the Asgardians sent a message for help and they were answered by nothing more and nothing less than the Guardians of the Galaxy.

The space favorite gang heard in the message that Thanos had shown up and was ready to go find the remaining gems. They would go as far as they could to earth.

For now Thanos only had two gems, the Power Stone and the Reality Stone.

Now everything they knew was in danger.

Stephen conjured a portal and Thor, Loki, and Bruce passed through it. The former left Valkyrie and Heimdall in charge to oversee and care for his people. The scientist had told them to look for Tony, which the wizard agreed and they quickly found him.

And they here in the present situation.

\- Friend Stark, we need to make a plan ...- says Thor.

\- .... What happened to your face? - He says seeing the bad aspect of Thor, especially the patch and him bad haircut. 

\- oh, it's a long story, but there is no time to tell it .... -

\- Well, I hope for a good reason about why you imitate Fury's style... -

\- .... Tony, we must call the Avengers .... - says Bruce.

\- that's going to be a problem .... -

Those present in the sanctuary did not understand what he was talking about.

\- There are no Avengers, no more, we parted ways a year ago ....-

Strange, Loki, Bruce and especially Thor did not expect that answer.

\- How do you say Tony? The Avengers separated? As well as ... the Beatles? -

\- Why do you compare the Avengers with a musical band? -

\- I don't care who these Beatles are, where are the Avengers? What happened to Nat, Clint, the little witch, Vision and Steve? - Thor asks desperately in front of Tony. 

\- The Cap and I had a fight, because of the way things have happened for us, the Government wanted us to sign agreements to control us ... -

Loki chuckled - you literally sentenced their life with a sheet of paper, how pathetic could be the mortals ... -

Tony decided to ignore him - Steve obviously objected and everything got worse when he found his friend from years ago who was a Hydra killer .....—

\- Hydra? The Organization that had Loki's scepter? - Bruce asks remembering.

\- Fantastic, you gave my scepter to some more incompetent mortals ... - Loki says sarcastically.

\- The point is that ... Steve revealed himself against the agreements, he protected his friend because he was innocent of having assassinated the Ruler of a Nation; and he was joined by Clint, Wanda, Sam and one named Scott, in the end they locked Cap's team in the Raft and then he released them .....—

\- ...... There is something you are not telling me ..... I want to know the whole truth ... -

\- That's all that happened Thor ... -

\- Stark, I want the truth ... - Thor says deepening his voice.

Tony didn't want to face Thor's wrath so he had no choice but to speak.

\- Steve, he .... he knew who had murdered my parents, all this time it was his friend Bucky .... and yet he defended him and the two escaped .... Since then I have not heard from Rogers ...-

A deep silence appeared in the sanctuary, everyone had different thoughts. Strange and Wong who was by his side stayed out of the situation, as for Bruce and Thor it was difficult to deal with the new.

The Avengers, the heroes of earth and ... a family ... separated?

\- I can't believe it  
.... - says Thor.

\- What did you say? -

\- I said I can't believe it  
.... the Steve you're talking about doesn't look like the Steve I know at all ... -

Thor walked away from Tony trying to analyze all the information, something was not right, he needed the whole story to have a judgment on the matter.

\- Tony, the agreements you mentioned before, were they by order of the UN? - Bruce asks trying to understand everything.

\- yes, 117 nations agreed, we had no choice but to sign and Secretary of State Ross ... -

\- Ross? ...... Thaddeus Ross?! -

Bruce brought his hands to his head as if a bomb had exploded near him. In case he got out of control, Loki backed away from him.

\- That man is a wretched Tony! He-he-he is ..... argh! -

Bruce was really mad, almost enough to get the Hulk out. If anything, Strange and Wong parted ways with the scientist as well.

Bruce was saying something through his teeth and sentences that no one could understand. He then he headed towards Tony.

\- I know how the bureaucracy works Tony, I know how the Government works, I know the kind of person Ross is, these agreements are nothing more than a vile scam and lie, the system is decadent and horrible ....! -

\- Things are like this now Bruce, we cannot operate or help ignoring the law ... -

\- So this is how things are now for those who want to help? Ask permission, do paperwork, and long-hour meetings? -

\- Whether you like it or not, that's how the rules are for everyone, it wasn't me who created them, 117 countries and the UN created them, there was nothing I could do ... -

\- you could not have signed and retired as Avenger, they cannot force you to sign ... -

\- even though i retired after the events of ultron i had to... -

\- Did you never believe that a lunatic alien would come and threaten everything? Those agreements are a fraud, is everyone who possesses abnormal abilities a danger and a weapon? -

Tony was going to answer but Bruce stops him. - I don't need you to answer ... Please Tony, we have to act now or we will regret it for the rest of our lives ... -

\- It's not my decision, I want to help Bruce, really, but for now I can't ignore the agreements, we have to ask permission ... -

-.... does that include the destiny of life on earth and in the entire universe? .... do we have to ask permission from your high command to save it? ........- Thor in a low, incredulous voice, he had paid attention to Bruce and Tony's exchange of words.

Tony had no answer to Thor's question. If he said something that he did not want to hear the Norse would probably unleash his anger and it was something that he did not want to discover.

\- Loki, what do you think of this? - Asked his brother.

\- the primitive and absurd politics that this planet has is visible, it is curious that someone like the Captain opposed this, he evidently represents a figure of authority and order ... -

\- but.....? - Thor asks again.

\- Now Stark is the one who follows the orders and the Captain is the one who breaks them and became a fugitive, doesn't all this seem strange to you? - He asks cynically.

\- ...... Ross probably already knows what happens in Norway with the people of Asgard there ...... then he must also know that you two are here - Bruce points to Thor and Loki - Thor is still considered an Avenger? - Now he asks Tony.

\- Yes, and not only him, you are also on the list ......-

Bruce tried not to wince, he knew it had all been a ruse, whether it was Ross or the President of France, there was always something else inside there.

\- then it is predictable that they want to involve Thor in their dirty game ... But, to their bad luck they will not be able ... - says Loki.

\- What do you mean? - Asks his brother.

\- these poorly written "agreements" cannot act over you, since you are not a human of the earth, their human and civil laws cannot affect or prosecute you, only Asgardian justice...not to mention that you are the King of Asgard now .... So, unless they consider your terms, proposals or conditions .... I don't think they want to face a war against our warriors - says Loki trying not smile at his words.

As much as Tony hated this, Loki was right, maybe he didn't know what justice and the laws of Thor's people were like, but one thing was for sure, if Thor was powerful his people could also be, come on, they were from space Thor and Loki were from space, they were not ordinary beings unlike a human. Any army could not beat them.

A sarcastic expression showed on his face at the thought.

\- I will answer for the Avengers then, Stark, as King of Asgard and as your friend ... - He rests his hand on Tony's shoulder - I demand that the Avengers come back, while you are on my side, Asgard will protect you, your leaders will not be able to oppose .... -

\- Are you abusing your power as King, brother? -

\- It is only until the end of the battle that is approaching ....., we need everyone's help for what is coming, the decisions of the past cannot limit our actions now ... Strange, are you with us? -

The wizard who had remained silent along with his master turned his calculating gaze to Thor.

\- We, the Masters of the Mystic Arts have the duty to protect this reality and also .... to the eye of Agamotto ...., the Gem of Time .... - Strange moves his hands, opens the lock of the necklace showing the green gem. - I'm in.... -

\- From what you have said, Thanos only has two gems, mind, soul and space are missing ... The time gem is here with us ... - says Wong showing the gems in a projection.

\- We have the Tesseract with us ... Loki ... - the aforementioned takes out of his pocket the glowing cube.

\- The gem of the mind ... is with Vision .. We have to find him... - says Bruce.

\- we have three gems in total here on earth but ... the soul gem is missing ... - says Tony

\- For now our priority is to protect the gems we have and do the impossible so that Thanos does not obtain them ... - says Thor.

\- If so ... I think I have no choice ... - Tony takes out of his pants pocket the phone that Steve had given him, he made a face at the memory and the old and retro look of the cell phone.

On the screen he saw the only registered number, he swallowed and released a great sigh, he could not allow the emotions of the past to control him, the stakes were high and if he had to call Steve to save everyone's life he would do it no matter what that was.

Tony pressed the call button and waited .....

\- Hello? -

Tony made an expression at the voice, that was not Steve's voice as he had expected - it's not time to talk ... we need the Avengers back ... -

.  
.  
. 

Stephen made a portal with the help of Wong, Thor, Bruce, Loki and Tony crossed it and found a large high-tech city.

The eyes of the scientists were wide open to what they saw, Wakanda was a place from another world.

\- Did they give you the correct address Tony? -

\- Yes, I thought they were in Morocco enjoying a well-deserved vacation and not here .... -

Bruce looked at Tony a little incredulous - if they are looking for them like criminals I doubt very much that they were relaxing around there Tony ... -

The small group walked to the entrance where  
T"Challa was waiting for them with Shuri and Okoye.

\- I have been told what happened, but I still have to know all the details ... -

\- who are you..? - asks Thor.

\- I am King T'Challa of Wakanda, she is my sister, Princess Shuri, and our General Okoye -

\- Greetings, I am Thor, the King of Asgard and he is my brother, Loki, Prince alike, may our friendship extend over our people and our kingdoms ... - the Asgardian extends his hand towards the ruler of Wakanda, T 'Challa hesitates a bit but humbly shakes Thor's hand.

\- Likewise, please come in and be welcome ... -  
Those present are led through the gleaming corridors of T'Challa's home.

Thor and Loki were leading. Bruce and Tony were behind them along with Wong and Stephen.

The Kingdom of Wakanda was amazing.

The doors are opened wide by the guards, in the room, there were Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Vision and Nat. A brief silence was presented including an awkward moment between the agent and the scientist.

— Natasha.... —

— Bruce.......—

Thor looked at Tony who was a little tense, and it is that in one corner was the man who could fly and next to him a man with a metal arm, his appearance was a bit depressing and he had long hair. He must be who Tony identified as Bucky.

He looked around the room for Cap but didn't see him anywhere.

.  
.  
. 

\- So, in summary to the story you told us, your home was destroyed by your sister who you knew her for a short time and also by a fire monster? - asks Sam.

\- technically yes ..., we managed to escape just in time, on the way we were intercepted by Thanos' ship but we were also able to escape ... -

\- where is your people now? - asks T'Challa.

\- it's in Norway, near the coast ... -

\- They need help immediately, General, you have to prepare everything you need to receive them -

\- How are we going to get help so fast to a place so far? - asks Okoye.

\- Leave that to us .....- says Stephen speaking for Wong who also agreed.

Okeye asked Stephen and Wong to follow her and so she went until she disappeared down the hall.

\- Apparently, we're in serious trouble ... - says Nat.

\- This monster, Thanos, if he joins the gems he will make half of the life of the entire universe disappear - says Thor.

\- Soon he will come for the Vision gem too ... - says Bruce.

\- for now we have three, which must be protected ... - says Tony. 

Former Avengers like Sam, Wanda, and Nat exchanged glances.

\- What does Ross think of this? - Wanda asks.

\- We have not told you anything so far ... Your Majesty, can I use your communication networks? I need to contact someone ..... - Tony asks T'Challa.

\- go ahead ... Shuri ....

The princess gives Tony access to high-tech computer technology.  
He makes a few adjustments and a hologram of Rhodey is immediately displayed in the Avengers compound.

\- Rhodey! -

\- Tony? Is it you? Where are you and why don't you answer my calls or my messages? I have Ross on the other line and ... - Next to Rhodey, Ross's hologram appears.

Bruce stood his ground against the holographic figure, he would not fear now.

\- Stark! There you are! I demand to know what the hell is happening! The Norwegian embassy demands to know why there is an army on the coast! Our satellites have captured the presence of Loki and Thor on earth and not only them, there is also that damn green monster Banner! I order you to arrest them all and bring them to the Raft immediately! -

Unexpectedly the bright Wakanda sky darkened, Thor was releasing lightning and sparks at the anger that was in his body. Loki put his hand on his shoulder so he would calm down and not do something crazy, how dare that mortal speak like that?

\- The army of which you speak is my people that is perishing ....! - Thor interrupts when he appears next to Tony.

Seeing Thor's furious state, Tony decided to speak - I'm afraid that won't be possible, we have a bigger situation on our hands ..... -

Ross didn't flinch at the Norseman's voice, instead he looked back at Tony - arrest him NOW! -

\- You're still a hard-headed guy, right Ross? Unfortunately the situation has changed and whether you like it or not, the Avengers will act again with or without Sokovia agreements ....-

Bruce was positioned next to Thor, he had had enough of all this, he could not lose more due to Ross's decisions or agreements or countries. This was going on a larger scale.

Ross's eyes widened at Bruce's presence, he immediately screamed a thousand curses and ordered Tony to lock up everyone in the room including T'Challa for complicity and support.

\- Listen to me well General Ross, you are not in a position to demand or act on me, Wakanda is different compared to the United States. and any other country and it was MY decision to receive everyone, if you try to do something or send someone I ask you to please leave in a peaceful way - says T'Challa in front.

\- That's a threat? - Ross asks angrily.

\- It is a warning, I also speak on behalf of my people as the King of Asgard that I am, so logically, their human laws cannot retain me or how to act, I Thor, The King of Asgard gather and rejoin the Avengers, Whether you like it or not, what is about to happen will not be enough for these Sokovia Accords, so I ask you to get out of our way to save the earth ..... -

Ross was about to say something else but Rhodey cut the communication leaving only him present.

\- Is it true what is happening? Is the earth in danger? -

\- I'm afraid so, I'll send you the details with Friday, and I need you to find a person ... -

\- Okay, but the question is how do I get to Wakanda? -

\- Leave that to me too - says Stephen suddenly appearing. - Your town has arrived safe and sound, people who needed medical attention are being treated, they have been provided with food and clothing and a woman of strong character asks for you -

Thor smiled, thanking T'Challa for his hospitality and Stephen for his generosity. Rhodey cut the connection and went to get ready and bring in the person Tony commissioned him to do.

Nat said that she was bringing two more friends. So she directly boarded the Quinjet and flew out of the Wakanda territories.

The rest kept talking about the gems, Thanos, and a possible plan of attack.

.  
.  
. 

\- Let me see if I understand Nat, Thor is back, Loki is with him and now he is good guy, everyone is meeting in Wakanda and creating a plan to defeat a crazy alien? -

\- Do you want me to explain it more simply? -

\- No, that's fine, just that I still have a hard time believing what is happening .... -

\- Don't feel bad, lately I've had crazy adventures these days so I know how you feel - says Scott sitting next to the archer.

\- Oh seriously? - Clint sarcastically asks.

\- Yes! There is nothing crazier than traveling to the Quantum Kingdom, discovering that your love interest's mother is alive, and that she is wearing a suit like me ... and having all the police behind you. ..— says Scott, remembering his adventure.

\- We don't want to cause you problems like the last time Scott, are you sure you want to join? - Nat asks.

\- Of course! I'm sure Hank and Janett and Hope will understand, besides, if I have to fight to protect what I love then I will -

Clint looks at Scott, the way he spoke he must be someone very special.

\- what is her name? -

\- Cassie, she is 9 years old and she is my daughter and my greatest pride ... -

Moments before, Nat had managed to convince Clint to join, at first he was not sure as he did not want to abandon his family and expose them to danger. Nat had told her what was happening and everything that was at stake. The archer went for his bow and arrows and they both climbed into the Quinjet to find Scott.

The man with the ants and charismatic attitude was in his house. Fortunately his house arrest was over and he was in front of the computer learning new magic tricks to entertain Cassie.

The sound of someone knocking on his door made him get up from his chair and open it, in front of him were Nat and Clint. The little dialogue and the phrase "the earth is in danger" was enough for Scott to find the suit that had been repaired by Hank, get dressed and go with them.

Now the three of them were heading towards Wakanda, Nat had told them what had happened so far, Clint definitely still doubted Loki and Scott was really excited to participate in something so great to prove his worth and be a part of it.

.  
.  
.


End file.
